Tahu(TBTTRAH)
Tahu is one of the main characters of the TBTTRAH series. He serves as one of the two co-rulers of the house, along with Tahu Nuva. Tahu, unlike his partner in power, his rather hot-headed and impulsive. History Tahu first came to life along with a group of other Bionicles in Legoland in 2004. He helped lead the group to breakout successfully, and then drove them across the country in a car, managing to evade police along the way thanks to the help of Omega Turtle. Eventually, the Bionicles came to a house in Georgia, and took it over from a group of other Bionicles. Tahu managed to get Tahu Nuva and himself elected as co-rulers of the house(though Tahu was hoping that he and only he would receive power). Tahu had his rule challenged in 2009, when Makuta Teridax took over the house. Tahu was captured but eventually saved by MT and Levacius, and then the Fire Toa helped lead a strike force that eventually defeated Makuta. Later in the year, the house was destroyed by Mete and Tahu was imprisoned again, along with most of the other Bionicles. He was rescued this time by a team of Zehvor, including Mesonak, and then helped free the other Bionicles from their jail cells. A few months later, Tahu visited the remains of the house and had them rebuilt by the Golden Toa, whereupon he regained his control as co-ruler. Tahu was kidnapped by Nightmare even later in the year, and was taken to the planet Onex, where he met Ihr and was imprisoned yet again. However, Mesonak saved him for the 2nd time, and Tahu was able to take part in the Zehvor's battle against Ihr, failing miserably. After TM killed Ihr by tackling him off a bridge and into a pool of Xenon, Tahu escaped with the rest of the Zehvor on MT's gunship. Tahu also served as the judge when Pridak sued Mesonak for the latter having his arm cut off. Due to Tahu's dislike of Pridak and his feelings of "I owe you a couple million" towards Mesonak, he not surprisingly decided against Pridak, but did so in a very tactful way, letting Pridak win the case in the amount of one cent. This gave Mesonak the charge of only owing one cent, while Pridak owed hundreds in lawyer charges to Nektann due to the fact that he one. Character Traits As mentioned before, Tahu is much more hot-headed than Tahu Nuva. Despite this, he is still incredibly smart. He owes most of these skills from having to outwit the Barraki and Piraka on a daily basis, who continue to try and scheme to get control of the house from him. Due to all these schemes, Tahu has a dislike for the Barraki and Piraka(as evidenced by his "sport" of Piraka Baseball). He believes that they have no potential good in them, and that trouble is all they can cause. He also is annoyed to no end by Nocturn and Gadunka, who continually steal food from the refrigerator. Despite all these hates, Tahu has many friends, including the entire Zehvor team, most of the Toa Mata, and his co-ruler, Tahu Nuva. Tahu also has some romantical interest in Kara, but he's never been able to express these feelings for her. Category:TBTTRAH Series Category:Characters